Blue Eyes
by Akuma215
Summary: Merlin's secret had been discovered. And Arthur, overcame with anger sentenced him to death, before the whole court. What will happen to Merlin, will he let his best friend kill him or not? Song fic, Set between S4 and S5.


**Well, first of all welcome. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Title: Blue Eyes**

**Author: Akuma215**

**Rating: T/ just to be safe**

**Pairing: there isn't.**

**Summary: Merlin's secret had been discovered. And Arthur, overcame with anger sentenced him to death, before the whole court. What will happen to Merlin, will he let his best friend kill him or not? Song fic, Set between S3 and S4.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC. And the song to its writer**

* * *

_Blue eyes just smile to the world _

_Full of dreams and with fascination_

_Too soon he saw that his hands _

_Were chained and pulled without any freedom_

He remembered very well how he had been just a few years ago. How things had fascinated him when he first arrived at Camelot, how he kept smiling at everything he saw. He, at that time, had dreams and freedom, or what little freedom someone like him might have.

_It's always the same, _

_the fear no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more_

But, unfortunately, most of that had been crushed in his first days in the city. It's true that he had gained a purpose for his gifts, but it was like he had been trapped in a never ending cycle of torments with no way to hide form it or to flee it. All because of his destiny and his magic.

His magic, these days it's like it was killing him from the inside. Like it was against every decision he made, and because of that, he felt like he was pulled apart by his magic and his destiny, like they were telling him to do contradictory things. But he can do nothing to neither of them now with everything that happened that last week. All in all, he felt like he was coming apart.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

He felt hollow on the inside and it hurt so much. He had, in this cell, shed all the tears of his body and now he couldn't even weep for his loss, not anymore. Everyone he knew had turned their back on him; they had abandoned him without giving him the time for an explanation. They had chosen the simple way: hating him for something they can't understand nor fathom. They fear his magic and they fear him for something he had never chosen to have. They are surely expecting him to hurt them and it sadden him. He had concluded all of this on his own, because none of his friend had come to see him. Only Gaius in his first hours in this cell had.

* * *

_This heart was hurt by the light and_

_I see your world that tries to deny us_

_Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces_

It has been two days since she heard the rumors and had made her way toward Camelot. Now she was there hooded in a light green cloak. She surveyed the crowd as she made her way to the pyre that was built for the execution of the newly found sorcerer.

She remembered how she had felt when she had heard the rumors. First, it had been anger and betrayal; he had hid that from her when she was still in Camelot, when they were still friends. Then it had been joy and happiness; Emrys, the great warlock of the prophecies and her so called doom had been caught and was going to be executed. But now as she neared the pyre, she only felt pity and compassion for a man who had lost so much for a dream. Because all the people were speaking only of the things the boy had done, he had made the light shine upon them and upon this kingdom, but none of them truly believed what the boy had reviled on front of the entire court. She felt pity for him because she knew how it felt to lose everything you love for something you had not really chosen, how it felt when you lose people you love for the sake of a dream, how it felt when everything you had built with your tears and with your blood was falling apart because of a choice you never made.

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more_

Now as she stood there close by the pyre, she surveyed the crowd another time and was surprised to see the king's most trusted knights and his queen standing on the first line of the crowded people very close to the pyre. Then her attention was attracted by the opening of the gate. Two guards were manhandling a very skinny, very pale looking man toward the platform and escorted by some knights. There was no way for him to escape or that's what they thought, because she knew if he really wanted to he could easily escape, but he wouldn't do it if it meant that he had to hurt someone in the process. Her green eyes sparkled with anger when the people of Camelot began shouting curses at the man who was led to his death.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

When she looked up at the balcony and saw the sad look Arthur was giving his manservant like he couldn't help him, like it wasn't him who had sentenced him to death in the first place, she felt such a seething anger toward her brother. She just wanted to kill him but she will bid her time for now because Camelot's protector is going to die, then the city will bow to her will and she will enjoy the death of her brother to the utmost.

* * *

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside_

_They've given up, they no longer shine_

_Too soon they close with one last cry_

_Before they turn to light_

He sat in his chamber at the table hearing the heartbreaking sobs of his wife and queen as she wept for her friend. He was numbly staring at the door not really aware of his surrounding, he didn't seem to even notice when his wife made her way out of the room without even acknowledging him. He had been so lost in his feeling when he had learned the truth, they had overwhelmed him for a time and it had led to this situation: the execution of his most loyal and trusted friend. He had even forbidden to anyone to go see him.

It wasn't long before he made his way to the balcony that overlooked over the courtyard of the castle were the people has gathered. He arrived just in time to see the gate of the castle open and two guards dragging the sorcerer and escorted with some knights. Sadness filled him when his eyes locked with those of the sorcerer - because this was not Merlin, not anymore, this was only some random sorcerer- because they were two pits of endless emptiness. That sight was heartbreaking, because these was not the sparkling blue eyes of his friend, these where the eyes of a man who has lost everything, even his own life. When the sorcerer looked away and closed his eyes, a lone tear escaped the barrier of his eyelids

He watched as the sorcerer was tied to the pyre not even putting a fight like most sorcerers do. He understood why his wife wasn't with him on the balcony; she was with Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table at the feet of the pyre speaking with the sorcerer. He let them say their goodbyes while a guard lit up a torch and approached the pyre looking at him waiting for his permission. He nodded to the man because he knew he couldn't speak right now. As the fire caught on the wood he looked one last time at the face of his once best friend and saw a sad smile playing on his lips. Those lips then moved and he clearly red "I'm not sorry for being who I am" before his eyes turned gold and he disappeared into thin air. He heard one of the knight shouting orders to find the sorcerer, for his part Arthur only smiled because he was just happy that his friend had chosen to flee.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Rewies are most welcomed**


End file.
